Legend of Zelda : Link Does Stuff
by Rapunsel
Summary: Link\'s quest to find the Golden Cheesecake! (Being re-written, with more chapters being written as well.)
1. Default Chapter

Dedicated to El Chimpo

Link woke up. This was nothing new, yet it irritated him. You see, he only woke up when some sort of quest was about to begin. Other than that, he never slept. Next thing you know…

" Hey! Link! Get up! We've gotta do stuff!"

… a fairy would appear. Link looked at her. 

" Hi! I'm… um… Lupi! Yeah. That's me."

Link nodded.

" So, why don't you get up? Dontcha wanna know where we're gonna go? C'mon! Talk to me! This'll be a really long game if we don't get some communication going. Link! Helloooo! 

Link stared at her.

" Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

He took out a pen and a pad of paper and began to write. Once he finished, he handed the paper to the fairy, who had already begun to annoy him. She read it over. 

" Ohhhh." Lupi looked up at him. " Dude. You're mute. Wow. I wonder why we never noticed it before? Oh well. Okay, get up. I have to show you a movie that explains stuff, and them I'm gonna tell you what we have to do."

The room that they were in went dark, and a picture appeared on the wall. It was Link, fighting Ganondorf.

" Once upon a time there was a boy named Link. ( That's you.) He had to keep saving this place that was called Hyrule. I don't know why, but he always got stuck with the job of getting rid of the bad guys. Every time he had to go and get a sword and then he had to kill stuff, and usually there was a princess to save, and eventually he would find Ganondorf ( That's the ugly guy) and then Ganondorf would get killed and then he would get killed and then he would come back and then he would die again and then he would come back again and then…"

Link slapped her. 

" But I digress. Anyway, the bad guy came back as usual and you gotta find him and kill him because he kidnapped one of your friends." She took the paper from Link. " No, not Zelda. Well… No, we won't say. To get back to where we were, here's your sword." Lupi uncovered a strangely shaped shiny thing. " The props guys kinda lost you're normal one, so I made this out of some Reynolds aluminum foil until they find it."

Link blinked.

" Let's go! Oh, wait, your first task…" Lupi began patting her pockets. " Oh, here it is." She pulled out her pocket organizer. " Your first… what now?" She took the paper. " No, they don't know I have this, and you better not tell them. I need it to remember these stupid tasks and stuff. Anyway, your first mission is to go to the Mall of Hyrule and get a new pair of tights. Yours have a run in them. Then we can get into the real stuff." 

Link looked down at his tights. She was right. They did have a run in them.

" Ready to go?"

Link handed her an other piece of paper. ( which was very wasteful - save the trees!) 

" All right… what happened to Tatl and Navi… Well, Tatl walked because they refused to get her 300 bags of M&Ms with all of the green ones removed, and Navi is on vacation. She may be making a guest appearance… but you didn't hear anything from me. Any further questions?"

Link shook his head no.

" Great! Let's get going."

The pair headed out into Hyrule. Night came quickly, while they were crossing the field. Night brought with it monsters that popped from the ground.

" Hey! Use Z-targeting and press the other buttons until you find the one that works the sword!"

Link swung his sword as hard as he could. It bent in half upon contact with the monster. 

" Uhh… okay. Link, run!"

He did as he was told. He didn't stop running until morning. ( Which came about thirty seconds later.) 

" Wow. That stinks. Here, let me bend the sword back to normal."

Link handed her the sword. ( From here on in, Link's " dialogue" is in italics.) _Maybe we should buy one?_

" Sounds good. Look, it isn't too much farther!

Ahead of them was a large sign that read " Mall of Hyrule. Floors and floors of stores and stores!"

__

Too bad I don't have a horse. We could get there faster. 

" Tough. You don't get the horse until later."

Lupi climbed into Link's hat, and he began to head toward the mall. Lupi soon decided that he wasn't going fast enough, and pulled his hair to make him go faster. Eventually, they reached the mall. 

" Hey! Link, I don't like the looks of this place. It's very… empty."

__

What do you expect? It's a weeknight.

She was right, however. The mall was strangely quiet and empty. Link grabbed a torch and headed in anyway. 

" Hey! It's the master sword! How convenient. They must have found it at Tatl's…

__

We're in a mall. You sure that it isn't a master card?

"Shut up and get the sword."

Link did as he was told. The sword was in a little pedestal thingy in front of the fountain. He pulled out the sword. For whatever reason, the sword rose out of his hands and levitated over his head while he raised his arms in the air. 

* _Link got the Master Sword!*_

" Help!"

Link looked around. That voice wasn't Lupi's… 

" Over here, stupid!"

The mermaid statue in the middle of the fountain seemed to be talking. Link started to walk over to it. All of a sudden, scary music started and a stalfos jumped out of the fountain. Link stood back and swung his new sword at the skeleton. After whacking it a few times with his sword, ( whoa, that didn't sound right.) , the skeleton think fell over and kinda… I dunno, disintegrated? Vaporized? Yeah.

" That was a close one, Link!"

__

How can it be possible to kill a skeleton with a sword? It's already dead.

" Don't question it. It doesn't matter. Go talk to the mermaid!"

He waded through the fountain to the mermaid.

" Hello, you."

Link nodded.

" Thanks for saving me. I'm a… line!"

" Mermaid. Enchanted mermaid."

" Oh, yeah. I'm an enchanted mermaid. Ganondorf turned me into a rock. I have to teach you a song."

__

How? I have no ocarina.

" Um… could someone hold up that paper for me to read? I can't bend my arm… thanks." She studied the paper held by Lupi. " Ohhh. I see. Well, I just happen to have an ocarina! See? It's the thing in my hand."

Sure enough, an ocarina had been glue-gunned into the mermaid's outreached hand. Link reached over and pulled off the ocarina.

" Augh! That hurt, stupid!"

Link was confused.

" My finger is attached to that."

__

Oh, sorry. He chipped at the stone finger with his sword until it came off the ocarina. Link put the finger back in her hand.

" Gee, thanks."

Meanwhile, Lupi was laughing hysterically. " Hehehe… Anyway, you gonna teach us a song?"

" Sure. I was just getting to that. Annnyway… the Symphony of Shopping!" The mermaid began to sing. 

* _Follow along on your ocarina!*_

__________O________

___O__________O____

______O____________

Link did.

* _You have learned the Symphony of Shopping.*_

" Use the symphony to come back to this spot, as you will likely have to later in the game, hint hint."

" Hey! Let's get going."

Link and Lupi headed further into the mall.

" Hey! Let's look at the store directory… I hear that Nintendo Power sponsored these… Yeah. Look, this is us." 

Link nodded.

" And we need to find new tights, which are right here. Um… I think we should take the escalator to the fairy fountain, which is here, then go to the Iron Knuckles that's guarding the tights."

__

Whatever.

The first stop was at the fairy fountain. Link stood on the image of the triforce and pulled out his ocarina…

" Hey! I forgot! We never went to see Zelda, so you don't know the song."

__

Yes I do. How many times have I played it? Oh, right.

" But you need to learn it again. I think you get amnesia between each game."

__

So what are we going to do?

" This Fairy owes me a favor anyway." Lupi took a deep breath and yelled " HEY!"

An exceptionally hideous and frightening being appeared. Link recognized her as one of the Great Fairies.

" Ah, the universal call of the fairies. What do you want, Lupi?"

" This kid… I forgot to bring him to Zelda first. He needed new tights. Anyway, he didn't learn Zelda's Lullaby yet, and he needs the magic meter."

" Oh. Well, I'm not supposed to do this…" The Great Fairy shot some sort of thing at him. A green bar appeared in the sky above Link. 

" That's your magic meter. It shows you how much magic you have."

__

Thanks.

" No prob. Hey, Lupi?"

" Yeah?"

" You going to be at bridge this week? We all missed you last time."

" I'll try, but with being moved up to being Link's fairy and all."

" I understand. Good Luck! And if you come, don't forget the cheese dip."

" Sure."

The Great Fairy laughed and vanished. 

" Now to get the tights!"

They headed down the hall to Iron Knuckles chamber. Link went in and beat up the monster. ( I'll skip the details.) From there, Link and Lupi headed into the next chamber, which held a treasure chest. Link kicked the box, and it opened. 

* _You found the green tights! Now Link can be well dressed when he goes to visit the princess.*_

" Hurry and put them on. I want to get out of here."

He went into the changing room and put the tights on. Oooh, nice and clean. A glowing blue circle appeared in the changing room. Link stepped into it and was transported outside.

The pair headed off to Hyrule Castle. Link had to sneak past the guards as usual, because they never seemed to remember all of the things that he had done. He finally reached the Princess.

" Link?" The princess turned to greet him. " It has been so long… and you have new tights!"

Link nodded. 

" As you have probably heard, Ganondorf has come back. You must stop him, Link! To help you in your journey, I will teach you this song.

_________O_____________

____O__________________

____________O__________ ( Yeah, I know it's not right. Tough.)

* _ You learned Zelda's Lullaby! This song will help you do… stuff.*_

" Now, Link, you must head to the mountains. There is someone there who needs your help. If you want, you can go see that Malon girl. She probably has a horse that you can use, since the Royal Family would never give you one."

She kissed him on the cheek. " Good Luck."

As soon as they were out of the castle, Link started to dance. 

" Hey! What's with you?"

__

She kissed me!

" Oh. May I remind you that it was only on the cheek? And a few names may help the matter : Malon, Saria, Ruto, Nabooru, Navi…"

__

Navi? Nothing happened there…

" Oh, please. I read _Star._"

Link looked away. The two continued to the Ranch. When they got there, they found a girl singing to the horses.

" Hey, Grasshopper! Er, I mean…" The girl turned red. " Wow… haven't seen you in a while… you're kinda cute…"

Lupi laughed. " Yeah, well, we were just coming from the castle. Visiting Princess Zelda."

Malon's face fell. " Yeah, well. I assume you came because you wanted a horse?"

__

Well, yes.

" Sorry. They're in Disney World. We do, however, have cows.

__

Cows?

" Cows?"

" Yes, cows. They give a good enough ride. You want one or not?"

" Why the hurry?"

" Er… I'm meeting someone? Yeah. You don't know him, Link, but…"

" Whatever you say. So, Link, we taking a cow?"

__

I guess. 

" Great. We'll take one."

Link climbed onto the back of a cow and began to ride away.

" Link?"

He looked at Malon.

" Will you visit me? Like, an other time?"

He nodded. Then, turning back to the road leading out of the ranch, rode his cow into the sunset.

Will Navi make a guest appearance? Will Link ever get a horse? What exactly happened with all of those aforementioned girls? Why are they going to the mountains? If you're lucky, you'll find out! Bubbles!


	2. LoZ:LDS part 2

First off, I'd like to apologize for the fact that chapter two may not quite live up to the humor level standard set by chapter one. Suck it up and read this anyway. I'll let you know that I never once claimed to be humorous in any way, shape, or form. ( Well, maybe I look funny… ^_^). Meh. Secondly, you should all know that a fellow fanfic writer, MemoryNo1, is going to turn 18 on April 21st ( is that right?). I'm asking you to e-mail birthday greetings to her! Her e-mail is [maroula24@aol.com][1], if you're too lazy to go find her profile. Hmm… nothing much else to say, so, here's…

The Legend of Zelda : Link Does Stuff

Part 2

" Hey! What's that?"

Link looked in the direction that Lupi was pointing. Through the snow he could see a goron, stuck by it's tongue to a metal pole.

__

Do gorons have tongues?

" I guess."

Link got down off of his cow and headed over to the goron.

__

Can I help you?

" Ubth ungh erh adth."

" I don't think that he can read."

__

Oh.

" Too bad you don't have ESP."

__

But I do.

" Really? Sure you do…"

__

Hello - I haven't written anything down in how long?

" Oh… wow, I didn't even notice. You freak."

__

Hey!

" Knock it off! I like the mute, writing on paper Link more."

__

Fine then. So what do we do about the goron?

" Well, I guess we find some hot water and pour it on his tongue to unstick him."

__

But it's illegal to put water in bottles in Hyrule. Besides, they only have hot water in Termina.

" Well, they only have people like the cucco girl in Hyrule - no, wait."

__

No need for sarcasm.

" Shut up and get going."

He was sick of arguing, so he got back on the cow and went in the direction that the " hot water" sign pointed in. They found some and put it in a bottle.

__

* You have hot water! Use it fast, or it will cool off.*

Link, Lupi, and the cow sped off in the direction of the goron. Just before they got there, however…

__

* The water has cooled. Now it's just spring water.*

" No problem, we'll just try again."

And so they did. And got the exact same result. So they tried once more. Returning from this trip as well the water cooled off.

__

@^$& *$#^&^ @$^*$&! Stupid Nintendo! I bet they programmed the game so that this could not possibly be done!

With that, Link took out his sword and hacked off the goron's outstretched tongue. The goron fell over backwards.

__

You ok?

" Link, stop it with the ESP!"

__

Shut up.

He kicked the goron a few times. It began to move and sat up.

" Gee, thanks. One of the costume people glued a tongue in my mouth and told me that this pole tasted like rocks."

__

Well, aren't you the moron.

" No, I am the goron."

Lupi groaned. " So, why did we have to help you?"

" I'm gonna teach you a song and send you to the first temple thing."

" New song? Great. Let's get going."

" First I have to lead you through a long and confusing maze. But I must warn you, I'm going to go really fast, and if you go the wrong way, you'll be warped back to the beginning of the maze."

__

Woohoo! A maze! But where do we leave the cow?

" Oh, gee, I don't know." Lupi sat and thought a bit. " Just leave her here, I guess. Epona has never run off before. This cow ought to be ok just hanging out until we call her."

__

Yeah, I guess. Hey, I just realized that she doesn't have a name.

" That's right! Let's see, you have a new cow."

__

Yup, and she's a moo cow, a true cow.

" How about Caroline?"

__

Sure! She's an extra special friend of mine.

" Will you shut up already? I can't stand _Gypsy_. Anyway, I wanna go home. So let's get this over with. Follow me."

And so they did. Since this part is boring, we'll skip to…

" And here you learn a new song!" The goron told them, gesturing to the lovely rocks that made up the cave's walls. " It's nice, huh. The walls are 100% rock."

" Lovely… could we get going?"

" Sure. Here goes, the Ode to Idiocy!

__________________

____0______0____0_

_______0__________

__

* You've learned the Ode to Idiocy!*

" Great. Now, just head down that path, and you'll find the temple thing. There is a big monster there and he scares us and he has been stealing our rocks," the goron recited in a monotone.

Lupi and Link headed down the path, leaving the goron behind. Soon they came to a large stone wall.

__

Now what?

" Hey! Look at that little hole. You can squeeze through there."

__

Are you insane?

" Hey! Just go already! I want t get this over with."

Grumbling, Link got down on his hands and knees and tried to climb through the hole in the wall.

" You're almost there… uh, Link? Why aren't you getting anywhere?"

__

I think I'm stuck.

" What? I can't read the paper if it's stuck in there with you. Use your ESP. Oh, I get it! That's the problem! You're stuck in the wall!"

__

Pure genius. That must be why I got you as a fairy.

" I knew it!" Lupi started to giggle. Then she began to laugh. Within a minute, she was hysterical, on the ground. " Ha… ha… too… fat…oh, this is… priceless… oh wow…my sides… hurt… make it stop…hahaha…ha…"

__

Yup thanks for the help.

So, anyway, once Lupi finished laughing, she went back to look for the goron that they had been talking to. She got him to come and help her free Link. Basically, the method used was kicking Link in the rear after a running start. Several kicks later…

Link stood on the other side of the wall, rubbing his butt.

__

A bit sore. 

" Yup. Tough. Let's get going."

Link nodded. The two headed for the first door that they saw.

__

Argh. It's one of those stupid puzzles. You fly up there and tell me where to push the blocks. 

" Why? Don't you usually do this kind of stuff on your own?"

__

Yeah, but do you know how hard that is? I can't see where they're supposed to be going. 

" Oh. Good point."

After they completed their puzzle, a small treasure chest appeared.

__

* Link got a small key!*

Link took the key and ran to the door. After unlocking it, he paused.

__

Hey, Lupi?

" What?"

__

I just realized… if all of the doors in any given temple open with the exact same key, why don't I just keep one, and reuse it?

" Wow, I never thought of that. Let's go!"

And so they did. Link ran through every room, stopping only to unlock doors.

Lizalfos attacked? Link ran on by!

Empty room? Link ran on by!

Lots of rupees, out in the open? Link ran on by!

Anyway, he eventually reached the boss room.

" Oh, we forgot to get the boss key…"

__

Meh. I just happen to have a hairpin. Help me pick the lock.

Finally they finished, and were able to enter the bosses chamber. Inside, they found…

__

Augh! Ganon, the giant pig monster?

The pig monster snorted. " Heck no! I'm just mad because I was rejected for the part of Pumbaa in _The Lion King_."

__

Oh. Wasn't that, like, years ago?

" Shaddup! You will now face my wrath!" The pig monster that was not Ganon charged Link. However, he being such a big creature and all, moved so incredibly slowly that Link was able to stand in place and watch him for about 20 minutes before the pig monster came anywhere near him. Finally, he got there.

" Hey! Link, watch out for the horns. I think that they're what hurt you. And his weak spot is his belly button."

Link turned and stared at her. 

__

How am I supposed to get to his belly button?

" I dunno. Maybe we should have stopped to get the fairy bow, instead of blowing through the temple."

__

Yeah, maybe.

The pig monster fell over on it's side and began to roll around the room. 

" Hey! Run in and get it while it's rolling at you."

Since Link had no better ideas, he did as he was told. The pig monster was rolling straight at him…

" Aim for the belly!"

Link got him. The monster flashed red… and rolled over him.

" Wow! He didn't even flatten you. Good thing, because you still have to get him three more times."

The process was repeated three more times on the pig monster. Finally, it just died, disintegrating as all baddies must do.

" Ahhhh… who would ever have thought that a good little boy like you wearing new tights could destroy my beautiful wickedness? I coulda been a star! You don't know what you missed, Disney! Hakuna Matata!" And then the monster was gone.

" Are your tights ok?"

__

They're great.

" Good, then let's get in the blue warp thingy."

_Movie Sequence_

" Link, Link, are you there? You have saved us!"

It was one of the monkeys from Termina!

"Thank you, Link! You're our hero! You get a piece of magical cheesecake! Collect all six pieces to unlock the path to Ganondorf!

_Then the monkeys faded away._

Link found himself sitting in a field.

" Hey! My Palm Pilot says that we go to see Saria next! Get your cow."

Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play Epona's song. Nothing happened.

__

Where's Caroline?

" I dunno. Try again."

Link tried the song again. Nothing happened.

" Wait, I know! It's because it's Caroline, not Epona!"

__

So how do we get back the cow? Cows don't have a song.

" I guess we just walk for now, then."

And so they did. On the path to Kokiri Forest, Link spotted a little white bunny rabbit off to the side, hiding in the grass.

__

Oh, bunny!

Link went running off toward the rabbit. It sat there and watched him as he came closer. Suddenly, the bunny began to flash, and grow.

" Link, watch out! It's a pokemon!"

__

No! Not a pokemon!

He covered his face and stood back as the crazed bunny pokemon lunged at his face. The creature…

Suddenly, everything went black.

A voice was heard, like that of God. Only, it wasn't.

__

" This game stinks. Where did I put Yoshi's Story?"

Will everything be ok? Did " The voice" save the game? Will I ever write something funny again? Will I be sued for stealing ideas in this from Zelda, Gypsy, Pokemon, and The Wizard of Oz? And most importantly, will the first set of questions ever be answered? Find out next time in LoZ:LDS ! Bubbles!!!

   [1]: mailto:maroula24@aol.com



	3. The Painful Humor Continues

If you're still reading this thing, well, thanks! This is merely a pathetic attempt to expand the story until I figure out what comes next. And now, the moment that I'm sure a few of you anyway have been waiting for…

The Legend of Zelda : Link Does Stuff

Part 3

Another voice came from the darkness._ " Get out of my room! And who said that you could use my Nintendo?"_

" Shut up! And Playstation is better anyway!"

" How dare you!!!" The new voice thundered. _" Nintendo is king!"_

From the darkness came assorted yells, grunts, and sounds of a little brother getting his butt kicked. Finally, the stronger force having triumphed once again, and brought light once more to the land of Hyrule…

Link woke up. This was nothing new, yet it irritated him. You see, he only woke up when some sort of quest was about to begin. Other than that, he never slept. Next thing you know…

" Hey! Link! Get up! We've gotta do stuff!"

… a fairy would appear. Link looked at her. 

" Hi! I'm… um…" Hehehe. Did you think I'd really copy the entire beginning over again? No? 

Yeah, well… I would have! 'Cept I think I have a better chance of making it onto people's favorite authors lists if I write something at least semi-decent… hint hint…;)

Anyway, Link went running off toward that rabbit. It sat there and watched him as he came 

closer. Suddenly, the bunny began to flash, and grow.

" Link, watch out! It's a pokemon!"

No! Not a pokemon!

He covered his face and stood back as the crazed bunny pokemon lunged at his face. The creature…

Link's life began to flash before his eyes. Suddenly, he was a baby again…

************************************************************************

" Here Linky… walk to Saria…"

An infant Link staggered as if he were drunk in the direction of the green haired girl. About a foot short of his goal, he fell over backwards. 

" Nice try Linky!" 

Link wanted to tell her not to call him Linky. As a matter of fact, he would have preferred her to change his name completely, to something normal, like Fred or something. But he couldn't tell her this. Didn't know why he couldn't, he just wasn't able to. 

There was a knock at the door. Saria scrambled to her feet and picked up Link to go the door. 

However, since she was physically only about eight years old, she wasn't really able to pick him up. Rather, she grabbed him under the arms and dragged him over to the door. 

" Hello?" In the door stood Mido, one of Saria's best friends. " I came to see the newest Kokiri kid. Is that him?" he asked, pointing to Link, who smiled and drooled a bit.

" Yeah! Isn't he cute?" Saria stepped back to let Mido in.

" Sure he is. Strange… he looks kind of familiar… like I've seen him somewhere before…"

Saria put down Link and stepped back to look at him. " You're right. He does look like 

something that I've seen before."

The baby Link smiled at them. He wore a long shirt that hung to his feet, with a belt hanging loosely on him. He also wore a long hat, kind of a purple brown color, that hung down his back. 

His huge ears stuck out from under the hat.

Mido squinted at him. " He looks kind of … dopey."

Saria nodded. " Yeah. He does. Maybe it's my old hat. I'll get him one that's a better color. 

Maybe green."

Link blinked his adorable blue eyes.

" Can he talk?"

" He don't know. He never tried."

" I see. Well, you should get him talking. Something tells me this kid will be famous someday."

Link spit up.

" Ugh. Well, Mido, I've gotta go clean him up, so I'll see you later, okay?"

Mido nodded and walked quickly to the door, since Link had just decided that now would be a good time for a diaper changing as well. Saria sighed and went to get Link new clothes.

************************************************************************

Link opened his eyes. The bunny thing was still there. He yelled, really loud, and blacked out. 

Another scene from his past came up…

************************************************************************

Link gazed at the orb as it came closer and closer to his face. And closer, and closer, and closer… 

it smacked him in the head. He feel over backwards as a group of Kokiri rushed to his side. 

" Link, you all right?"

" Obviously not. He would have moved out of the way, or - here's a novel concept - _caught_ the ball if he were ok. But no, he's stupid."

" Mido!"

" He is! Have you ever seen this kid talk?"

" No. But then, you don't often watch people talk."

Mido opened his mouth to say something, but closed it at a look from Saria. Having taken care of that, Saria bent to take care of the fallen boy. A large purple bump had begun to rise from his head. 

" Link, can you hear me?"

Yup.

" Oh, good." She stood and smiled. " He's ok, everyone. Let's just leave him here." The crowd began to head back to their houses, including Saria, leaving Link dazed on the ground. Suddenly, 

she turned back to him. " Wait… did you just talk?"

No.

She looked confused for a second as she thought this over. Finally, she shrugged. " Whatever." 

Saria headed off in the direction that the others had just gone. 

************************************************************************

Link still lay on the ground, his eyes closed. But wait… something was odd… He was laying in a room, a dark room, with the exception of a single light shining a bit away. He heard someone, far away… or at least over by that light. 

" _Link…"_

He recognized the voice… but who?

"_ Link… come to the light, Link…"_

Am I… 

" No, you moron. It's just that you're in the dark and I can't see you. Get over here, stupid!" 

It was Lupi! Link leapt to his feet and ran, slow motion, to his beloved fairy.

I thought that I'd never see you again!

" I hoped the same. But, alas, we can not always have what we wish." She looked him up and down. " You have a run."

He examined his legs. She was, as usual, correct. 

Maybe Saria will have a spare pair.

" Lets hope. Oh, I have a present for you."

Woohoo! What is it?

" Look and see!" Lupi pulled a cloth from over the cage next to her. ( And yes, the cage _did_ just suddenly appear. I say that to avoid any holes in the story.)

Link let out an incredibly loud and shrill shriek. He then leapt into Lupi's arms. ( And we all know how tough that is, knowing the size difference.) For in the cage was…

The rabid bunny!

" Hey! You're wrong! Nah, some little kid came out of the woods and identified it for me. Said it was a pokemon - I told you - and it's a… oh, what did he call it? A hoppotato."

A wha?

" Hoppotato. Cross between a nidoran and a sunkern. Very rare."

__

How'd they pull that off?

" Really, I'd prefer not to know."

Link nodded in agreement. 

So, how do we get out?

" Through here." Lupi opened a door that led to the outside. " Come on."

Link slowly lifted the cage and followed her out the door. But then, he paused. A rare animal like this did not deserve to be kept in a cage. Carefully, gently, he lifted the hoppotato and took it from his cage. Then, just as carefully, he drop kicked it. Yup. Booted that scary bunny that caused him so much pain. He squinted as the hairball flew off into the sun. Smiling, Link ran off after Lupi. He knew that he had done the right thing.

**No scary bunny creatures were harmed in the making of this. Thank you.**

__


End file.
